AND THEN THERE WERE TWO
by KrissyME
Summary: Nikki and Vix are settled and their wedding is closing in fast on them, a sudden encounter gives Nikki a shock that will take her some time to get her head around. Vix is also struggling with the sudden entrance into their lives that is so unexpected. Only Eve is delighted at the prospect of all the changes that have come about.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The traffic back into Glasgow was horrendous, Nikki was sitting in a line of cars that a snail could have passed, she was getting annoyed now, all she wanted was to get back to the hotel park up and go out for dinner with Vix. They had spent the weekend of half term in Glasgow with Klaudia and Jana, it had been a fantastic time but Nikki just wanted to be alone with Vix in a place no one would disturb them. They had left their mobile phones switched off and had told Robert the hotel they were staying in saying that they really did not want to be disturbed unless it was of the utmost urgency and to ring the hotel. She wished she had never volunteered to take them to the airport now.

Sitting at the traffic lights she caught a woman waving frantically at her, she tentatively lifted her hand and made a small wave back, "someone who thinks she knows me," Nikki drove on to the next lights and just as she was to pass through them they turned to red, frustration was growing, she was three minutes away from the hotel it felt like three hours by the time she had parked up and made her way into the lift up to reception. She reached their room to find Vix just out of the shower; her beautiful body glistened in the sunlight filtering in through the gap at the top of the curtains. Nikki could feel the warmth between her legs and her breath catching in her throat, "you really are beautiful Vix," Nikki drank in the view in front of her. Vix's self esteem had been completely destroyed whilst they had lived in Berlin just over 12 months ago. The trauma of the kidnap and rape had left her feeling dirty and cheap. She had even had a problem with Nikki seeing her naked but today she felt comfortable with her; she had not wanted to be touched for a long time after she had returned home. Nikki had been so patient and still was, they had not really made love properly since before the kidnap, Vix had found it hard to relax, but here alone with Nikki in a place she was anonymous she felt free she dropped the towel to the floor and allowed Nikki to wrap her arms around her. They made love without Vix stopping Nikki after a short time; she wanted Nikki to love her completely to banish all the pain. For the first time in months Vix felt free.

"Shall we have room service or do you want to go out?" Nikki rested her chin on Vix's head as she rested on Nikki's breasts.

"I'd like to go out Nikki if that's ok with you."

"Sam are you home yet?" Lexy threw her bag on the table and pulled out the milk and bread she had bought on her way home.

"In the bedroom Lex, just got home, going into the shower." Sam immerged with a large bath sheet wrapped around her.

"What was with you today, I saw you at the lights on Rose Street and you never even waved properly to me, whose was the Toyota you were driving?" Lexy continued to stuff groceries in cupboards.

"I wasn't anywhere near Rose Street today, I've been in Shawbridge all day, that drug bust were working on, I was driving the Nissan our Nissan we have one each one black one grey," Sam looked at Lexy she could see she was genuinely puzzled.

"You must have a double then," Lexy grinned, "they say everyone has a double."

"Yeah so they do, I'm off to the shower," with that Sam went into the bathroom.

Lexy put the kettle on and leaned against the work top waiting for it to boil, she had been sure it was Sam but if Sam was in Shawbridge she was nowhere near Rose Street, and she hadn't been in a Toyota.

"What time are we meeting Tess?" Sam was drying her hair.

"Half eight, she was going for eight but Sadie can't make it till half past, she's working hard lately," Lexy made for the bedroom, "Going in the shower."

Sadie had changed dramatically since she had stolen a watch to give to her lover, trouble was she was in lover with this lover; she had been blown out by her when the watch had been seen by the woman who owned it perched nicely on Lauren's wrist. Lauren had been furious and told Sadie she never wanted to see her again. Sadie had been wild for a few months but now she had calmed down and actually found a job she had stuck to. Lauren had turned up one morning out of the blue and told Sadie she was filing for a divorce, she missed Sadie so very much, she was in love with her, now Sadie was working her self to death to prove she was not all bad. She shared a flat with Tess and a woman named Sophie, Sophie had taken Lexy's place when she moved in with Sam.

The gang were going to meet at Rubies their favourite haunt, Frankie was back in the fold, her girlfriend Geri had grounded her and she was making a great success of her photography business, Cat was not forgotten both Frankie and Sam often talked about her with the others.

"Have you seen my lip gloss Sam?" Lexy was emptying out her handbag and draws in the bedroom.

"You mean this one? The one you always leave on the dressing table," Sam threw it across to Lexy.

"Thanks gorgeous." Lexy caught it.

They had a window seat looking out over the river, it was an exclusive restaurant, Nikki had chosen it as Vix had mentioned she had been with her Mum when she was first starting to help her in the jewellery business.

"This is beautiful Nikki; it brings back so many happy memories of Mum and I when she used to bring me to Glasgow to bring her pieces in to the jewellers she made them for,"

Vix enjoyed her meal, Nikki suggested they went for a walk, the nights were drawing out. She linked her arm with Vix and they walked together in the twilight.

Tess was dashing along the road towards Rubies when she saw Nikki and Vix strolling towards her, her mouth fell open and she stared at them. Vix stared back at Tess, once they were past Vix turned to Nikki, "did you see that woman staring at us, I thought it wasn't an issue to walk down the street linking arms."

"Ignore her, homophobia is alive and kicking," Nikki pulled Vix closer.

Tess steamrollered into Rubies nearly taking out Frankie and Geri as she made her way to the booth, "Hey what's the hurry Tess slow down there's plenty of drinking time," Frankie took her arm.

"I've just past Sam with another woman," Tess was breathless; "They were bold as anything linking arms too."

"You couldn't have seen Sam she's been her for at least 20 minutes Tess, she's over there with Lexy talking to Declan and Dave," Frankie jerked her head in the general direction of Sam and Lexy.

"But it was Sam it was so like her," Sam and Lexy joined them, Tess blurted out that she thought she had just seen Sam with another woman just down the road.

"Not unless she's able to jaunt like the Tomorrow People and I've been in a trance, Sam's been with me in the flat and here since we got home from work," Lexy thought about the woman she had mistaken for Sam that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"What do you want to do today Vix?" Nikki was sitting on the end of the bed zipping up her boots.

"Wouldn't mind a shopping day," She reached up and pulled out a pair of jeans from the shelf.

Nikki groaned inwardly, she hated shopping, "Ok let's do it," she jumped up fit then?"

"Are you sure? You hate shopping."

"For you my darling Vix, anything."

Sauchiehall Street was jammed, Nikki was fed up, they had been in about 1000 shops between Argyll Street and Buchanan Street, her feet were killing her.

Sam was in Debenhams with Lexy, in St Enoch's shopping centre she was praying that the dress Lexy was trying on was the perfect one, she could no longer bear the shops, she had to get away from them.

Let's go back to Debenhams Nikki I liked that blue dress I think I'll get it," Nikki groaned, "OK,"

"Vix I wouldn't mind just going to a shop down here if that's ok meet you back here in a half an hour."

"Ok," Vix crossed over to Debenhams, as she entered the shop she saw Nikki entering the other door, thinking she had changed her mind she made to go over to her when a woman appeared and linked her arm into hers and left the shop, it was then that Vix realised that her clothes weren't the same, Nikki had on a dark blue jacket the woman she had thought was Nikki had a grey jacket with a small strip in it. Vix was stunned at how alike they were.

When they met again Vix showed Nikki her dress, Nikki could feel a flood of relief come over her, she was worn out, Vix should have come with a warning, "this woman can shop you to death."

"It was weird Nikki I really thought the woman I saw was you, it was only when I realised she was wearing different clothes to those you had on that I knew it couldn't be you."

"Everyone is supposed to have a double somewhere, I've often felt there was someone out there that was my double, can't say why just feels sometimes someone else thinks like me. Mad aren't I?"

"You said it," Vix grinned and dodged a playful slap on the arm.

"We have one more day tomorrow I'd like to do the gay scene just for a look it's years since I did a gay scene how do you fancy it, I hear there are a couple of good bars around here."

"Fine by me Nikki," Vix linked her arm into Nikki's and they made for the hotel.

Frankie was on the opposite side of the road, she did a double take when she saw Nikki and Vix walking along together she put her camera to her eye and snapped off a few photos. She was sure it was Sam with another woman but after what Tess had said last night she suspected they were just look-a-likes.

Back at the cottage she showed Geri, "They look very alike Frankie, sure it isn't Sam," Geri looked again at the photos,

"I know it is unreal they could be twins, they are soooo alike that's who Tess must have seen last night got to have been."

"Yes but Frankie they are to similar, do you think they are family somehow?" Geri stared at on of the photos.

"Well Sam only has a brother as far as I can remember, but they could be cousins, stranger things happen."

The next morning Vix said she would like to take a walk on her own she told Nikki that she felt she could manage a walk to the shoe shop she had seen the shoes in that would match her dress, "you don't mind do you?"

"Mind I'm delighted sweetheart, this is the first time you have said you could go out alone since we came back home," Nikki kissed her, "Mobiles on then."

" Vix smiled, "Mobiles on, see you in about an hour."

Vix was sitting in the shoe shop trying on her shoes when Sam walked past, she was with a man, they looked as if they were in a hurry, Vix stared at them, she purchased the shoes and made for the door, there was no sign of the man or woman. She walked the way they had gone just as she was giving up hope of seeing them again they came out of a doorway leading to offices over the shops. Vix came face to face with Sam and could almost touch her, she stared open mouthed, "Are you ok there?" Sam asked. She even sounded like Nikki.

"Me? Oh! eh yes, you just look like someone I know, infact you could be her you are so alike." Vix turned on her heal and walked quickly away.

Sam turned to her colleague, "Lexy, Tess, Frankie, now a total stranger what the fuck is going on?"

"Well it looks like you have a doppelganger honey."

"Yeah right!" Sam was beginning to believe that something was really happening and there was someone there who looked exactly like her, she felt a little freaked at the thought of it, but then she had been adopted, may be there was a sister who just happens to be in Glasgow, the thought was too bazaar to even contemplate.

"Nikki, Nikki, I've seen her again she was in the street, she is you, she's your double," Vix was breathless when she arrived back in the hotel, the room was empty, Nikki had popped out for a short walk whilst Vix was out.

"Vix, are you ok?" Nikki could here the excitement in her voice as she answered the call, "slow down Vix your losing me, who did you see again? Ok Vix I'm on my way back I'm not far away." Nikki had walked to the cinema to see what was on but nothing inspired her to suggest going.

"Nikki I swear this woman could be your twin, she even sounds like you, she's not Scottish anyway, she sounds just like you."

Sam was deep in thought when Lexy arrived home, the encounter with the stranger and what she had said was playing on her mind. She had also seen the photos Frankie had snapped of the two woman and she realised that her friends were seeing double.

"Lexy I met a woman today who thought I was someone else, she freaked me out completely, you know Peter and I are adopted, well what if I had a sister," she put the photo on the coffee table and Lexy picked it up.

"Jesus Sam she could be you," Lexy looked closely at the photo, "I saw her to in that Toyota, who is she?"

Sam shook her head, "who knows, but I have to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"A red wine and a bottle of Bud please," Nikki ordered the drinks, the barman was looking at her and Vix in a manner Nikki found un-nerving, he whisper to his female colleague and she turned and looked in their direction, she seemed to confirm what ever he had said, they both looked at Vix and turned away in a huddle, Marcus brought over the drinks took the money and returned the change, he was short and unfriendly to Nikki.

"What's with him? He's a not very friendly," They sat down at a table for two; the large booths were more for a crowd. Looking round Rubies Vix approved of the place, it was comfortable and not to busy, she was still a little nervous in crowds. They spent a happy hour there even though the bar staff seemed a bit short with them, "well it's our last night I've booked a table at your favourite restaurant tonight, so follow me, outside was a Rolls Royce, it belonged to a friend of Nikki's, she had asked him if he would drive them from Rubies to the restaurant so she could take Vix in style. Ha had agreed.

"Sam and Lexy leaned on the bar, "Two Buds please Marcus," Lexy paid, "what's up with you Marcus you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Haven't you just left here Sam?" Marcus looked confused,

"No I've just arrived."

"Bloody hell Sam I was sure it was you in here 10 minutes ago, with another woman, leaving in a roller."

"Not you as well Marcus, everyone is seeing me in places I'm not," Sam was pissed off she had missed this double of her by minutes, "A Roller, she must have money I don't have."

"Sam I'm sorry I thought you'd been brazen enough to bring another woman in here,"

"Fuck off Marcus; I'm with Lexy forever you know that, one thing though this woman who looks like me must be gay too."

"I'd safely say so Sam she was totally into the woman she was with," Naomi the other bar staff joined in, "She was hot too."

"Well this look a like must have taste just like me, I mean look at Lexy she is beautiful."

Lexy smiled and blushed at the same time.

The drive back to Greenock was good, it was quiet on the roads and they stopped off for lunch in a small village pub, "What do you think of this double Nikki?" Vix had asked.

"Don't know what to think Vix, I mean you came face to face with her didn't you and you really thought for just a split second it was me but knew it couldn't be because I was in the hotel, would not be in the street with a man and I don't own a black long coat."

Vix and Nikki carried on with their lives; they thought nothing about the woman who looked so like Nikki once they were back at work. Nikki was helping Kacey with her boxing after school twice a week and on those nights Vix held a jewellery work shop, the kids loved it but the biggest surprise was her best pupil was Darren Hughes, he had a flare for it and began to help Vix out in her studio at the weekends, he had over come the need to take lewd pictures of women, his Mum had gone into rehab and was clean, they had moved to a flat away from the drug ridden estate they had lived on and Ms Hughes was now working as a cleaner at the school. Waterloo Road helped families not just the children. That was why Nikki loved it so much.

Sam had been more affected by the week of her double, she had rang her mother but she had no more information than she had been born to a 15 year old girl, who had been unable to care for her and she had been given up for adoption. They had not known her birth mothers whereabouts as the adoption agency had dealt with everything, she had not gone to the court for the final decision and Sam had become theirs.

Being a police officer Sam could not let it rest, she wrote to the adoption agency but got no joy from them either. Sam was convinced that the stranger was her flesh and blood and she had to find her.

It was a flippant remark by Frankie that set Sam on a path of discovery, "What do you want me to do with those photos I took of you double Sam? Do you want them? Or should I ditch them?"

"No Frankie give them to me, I'd like to see if I can trace these two women?"

The last of the pictures showed the woman entering the hotel, Sam got an idea, she want to the hotel that evening, she flashed her warrant card and asked about guests staying, one suspected of a theft from an elderly woman, it was weak but a spare of the moment idea. She came away with names and an address for Nikki Boston and Victoria Sparks.

She told Lexy what she had done, "are you mad? You could get into trouble for that Sam, there is no case and you got their address under false pretences."

"I know but I am so curious as to who this woman is," Sam held one of the photos in her hand.

"Look I think you need to drop it Sam it's eating you up day and night," Lexy was becoming tired of the obsession.

"I know you're fed up with it but being adopted I may have a wonderful family but I don't have a blood relative, Peter felt the same, he found his birth mother and a half sister and brother two years ago, I had nothing, all I know is my mothers name was Janice she was 15 when I was born and lived in Yorkshire, I was taken to Bradford by my parents after they adopted me I was born in a mother and baby home in Sheffield that is it, you know who you came from who you belong to but this not knowing does get you down some times." Sam looked dejected.

"Aww Sam I'm sorry, I guess me having such a close family and real blood relations I don't know what it's like to not know my roots," Lexy hugged Sam close, she kissed her dark hair and they sat together in silence for some time.

"We are organising a trip to Edinburgh Nikki, a history trip would you be willing to come as one of the teachers," Audrey McFaul stirred her cup of tea, "do you take sugar Nikki? Sorry my memory isn't what it used to be and since the notice has been taken down I can't remember everyone's tea order."

"One thanks Audrey, Were will this trip be taking us?"

"The castle, the museum and along the Royal Mile, nothing like that awful trip you last went on,"

Nikki scowled, she did not want reminding of that awful trip, "Ok Audrey count me in when are you planning it for?"

"Three weeks just before the summer holidays,"

"Fine by me."

"Right Lexy the hotel is booked it is right by the Royal Mile, I'll take you on the ghost tour scare you in to my arms all night, three weeks and Edinburgh here we come.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Edinburgh had been a nice break for Sam and Lexy, both of them had friends living there and it had been good to catch up with them for the weekend, the next two days they were going to spend on their own, Sam had booked them on the midnight ghost tour, and they were going into the vaults, she wasn't at all bothered by the thought of going underground in potentially haunted vaults but Lexy was feeling nervous.

"Right everyone we are going to bored the coach now and I don't want you fighting over seats, just sit down and make it quick and quiet, we want to get there without any trouble ok?"

"Yes Miss.

The journey to Edinburgh took just over an hour and a half, the pupils were fairly well behaved, only Shaznay had to be told to be quiet when she began shouting out to a driver who she had waved to and he had made a gesture to her she did not expect. They were dropped off at the Castle, they had been put into groups and each had a teacher accompanying them, Lisa, Lenny, Kacey, Darren Shaznay and Harley were with Nikki, they were all going to go around the castle in one big group but afterwards were going to go to other places in smaller groups. Darren wanted to go on the whisky experience tour but he was refused emphatically.

"Ok my group wait over there, by that wall I'll be with you in a minute," Nikki collected the map and itinerary from Audrey and returned to her group," ok follow me," they walked down to St Giles cathedral, the group enjoyed the walk around the cathedral which surprised Nikki.

Darren disappeared Nikki spotted him over the road looking very confused, "Darren, get back here to the group, come on now, " Nikki was exasperated, "Darren you have been a lot more responsible of late don't spoil it."

"Miss have you got a twin sister?" Darren was looking across the road at two women walking away down the road; Nikki could just make out the retreating back of a tall dark woman and another woman with long hair as they turned the corner.

"That boy called you Miss, Sam, he thought you were his teacher," Lexy looked back catching a glimpse of a dark haired woman talking to the boy, "Sam she's over there do you want to go back and speak to her?" Lexy had seen the likeness even from the distance they were they stood around the corner, Sam was frozen to the spot she had seen her for herself she had seen her double Nikki Boston a teacher.

"Not now Lexy, not whilst she's with the kids," Sam did not want to embarrass any one least of all herself.

"But Miss I thought you'd crossed over that woman was the spit of you honest I thought it was you."

"Ok Darren you are forgiven, just make sure you stick with us now, we have one more place to visit then you have two hours free to shop then it is back to the castle car park for the coach you must stay in twos as well.

"Sam had decided to visit the whisky shop on the Royal Mile her father had bought whisky there when she was a child, it was still there as far as she could tell but it could have been a different one," which one do you think Lexy?"

"You're asking me, I don't know the first thing about whisky," Lexy grinned, "Ask him he's the expert, "Lexy nodded towards the counter. Sam turned round and walked towards the counter just as Nikki came in through the door.

Both women stopped dead in their tracks both had the same startled look on their faces and both stared at one another, people around them began to notice and stopped to see what was going on. Nikki turned and fled the shop. Sam put the whisky down and ran after her, "Hey Nikki, it is Nikki isn't it please don't run away, I'm as shocked as you are please can I talk to you?" Sam was alongside Nikki now.

Lexy caught them up, "Nikki isn't it, please Sam has tried to track you down but she was scared, will you let her talk to you for just a few minutes?"

Nikki stopped, she could see Sam was desperate to speak to her, even hearing Sam's voice had scared Nikki, she thought back to what Vix had said and she was right, they sounded so similar it was hard to tell them apart even in speech.

"Ok but I don't have long I have students on a day trip."

"In here be ok?" There was a small café just next to where they were standing, "I'm Sam Murray by the way," Sam held out her hand, Nikki shook it, "This is my wife Lexy Price, Nikki shook Lexy's hand.

"Nikki Boston, I'm shocked to meet you, my fiancée said she had seen you in Glasgow, I have to be honest I didn't believe we were so alike but we are."

"Well we were a bit shocked too, friends of ours saw you around and were convinced it was Sam, the bar staff in our local thought Sam had another woman they were so sure you were Sam."

"That would be Rubies then, I thought they were a bit short with me," Nikki smiled.

"Well were do we go from here?" Sam ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know Sam, but we have to find out who we are and were we came from, the only person I could ask is my father, but I don't know even if he will see me not now anyway. That's a long story but I will try to see him and ask him."

"I was adopted Nikki, so you probably were too."

"I don't know, Sam, my family was not a good place to be for me I was raised by my Grandmother for most of my childhood look I have to get back to the students, here's my number call me,"

Sam gave Nikki her, number and asked her to keep in touch.

Nikki was very quiet on the way back, "penny for them," Audrey was sitting next to her.

"I had a shock today, I was in Glasgow at half term, Vix saw this woman she swore was my double, I thought she was someone who looked a bit like me from a distance but Vix came face to face with her one morning she had gone shopping. Today I did to and she is my complete double, but how so? She was adopted at birth but I don't think I was, my mother ran off with someone else when I was four, my father didn't have much to do with my life really would you adopt a child to do that to them?"

"Oh Nikki what a shock for you, what are you going to do?"

"Find out who she is, we have to be related we look like twins Audrey, Darren saw her he thought I'd crossed the group over the street she looks so like me, her hair is a bit longer but that is it."

"It's true Miss," Darren was sitting behind Nikki and Audrey, "I thought it was Miss Boston, they are identical."

Darren wasn't the sharpest knife in the box but he wasn't stupid, "You were separated at birth Miss that's what happened."

"Sir down Darren, this was private between Miss Boston and I," Audrey stood up and turned to him, "It isn't right to spread rumours now is it you know where they can lead."

"No Miss," Darren sat down and winked at Lenny, "We'll see."

"I met her Vix in bloody Edinburgh, face to face, I scared the shit out of myself and ran, she caught me up and we talked, I have her number but I don't know if I can call her, she has mine to but I don't know if I can talk to her.

"Nikki you have a relative, and as I see it a very close one at that I think she is your twin, I have since I saw her that day but I have not said until now, if that is so you have a past you know nothing about and by the sound of it neither does she," Vix pulled Nikki into her arms, "You have no one but Eve, wouldn't you like to have a sister?"

"I don't know Vix."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tess was sitting with Lexy in the café, "So she is real then we didn't all imagine this woman?"

"No we didn't, we came face to face with her when we were in Edinburgh, she was as shocked as we were, she didn't seem too keen to talk, Sam's gone to see her Mum and Dad she'll be back tomorrow, I spoke to her on the phone last night she said her Mum told her that when they found they would never have children they decided to adopt, they went to an adoption agency and met with a social worker Irene Winters, apparently she is dead now so that's a line of enquiry gone. They have been and got her adoption papers and her Mum's name was Janice Longbourne, she was 15 gave Sam up for adoption at 6 weeks old, but there is no mention of there being a twin or a sister. The circumstances were that the girl was going to live with her uncle as the parents didn't want her back in the house after bringing such disgrace to their door, she was from a small village in Yorkshire and everybody knew everybody. She had gone to the mother and baby home in Sheffield when she was 7 months pregnant, after staying with her Uncle before hand. That is all they have." Lexy held the mug in both hands, "Nikki hasn't taken any of Sam's calls, I guess she is freaked out about this, Vix called Sam she got Nikki to give her her number, she was alone for a long time, no family contact, then her estranged daughter turned up out of the blue just over 18 months ago, they moved to Berlin things there didn't work out for some reason they moved back after 8 weeks, Nikki has had a lot to deal with and this has just blown her right away at present."

"Well I suppose it isn't every day you meet you total double even down to mannerisms as well," leaning over Tess picked up the menu, "I'd be freaked out if I thought I was alone in the world apart from a daughter I had just got to know, must be weird for both of them."

"Look dad I know there is more to this than what you are saying, please tell me who I really am and this woman she has to be a close relation, I need to know."

"You don't need to know anything, your mine and that's it your whore of a mother left when you were 4 years old so think on that she left you behind what does that tell you?"

"You want me to be honest? I'll be honest, you are a bitter and twisted man, I think Mum left because of you, if what Sam says is true about her mother she was 15 years old when she had her, if we are twins which DNA will prove one way or the other then I want answers dad, you have rejected me all of my life tell me the truth and I will never bother you again," Nikki had venom in her voice, her father was dying, he had been diagnosed with bowel cancer, there was nothing they could do for him anymore, "you sicken me, I was a child for god sake I needed my dad but you left me thankfully Nanny Boston your Mum loved me and cared for me or I'd have been in care. I don't hate you I pity you because look what you have nothing and no one, I have my daughter and my fiancée, I know you don't approve but frankly I don't give a damn what you think of me. Do the right thing by me for once in your miserable life and tell me the truth."

Frank Boston looked at his daughter, "ok you asked for it, I was 19 when I met your mother Janice Longbourne, she was here in the UK living with her Mother and father in a small village in the north of the county, one weekend she came to Bradford and we met at a dance, I really liked her. She eventually moved here for a job, she claimed she was 18 too and she looked it, we started seeing one another, she let me sleep with her and then found out she was pregnant. Her parents being good Catholics wouldn't hear of an abortion, I told her I'd stick by her but I didn't want the kid, she had you at her uncles but we managed to get her back to the mother and baby home in Sheffield before the other one came. We didn't know it was twins, you are the oldest her Uncle Dave wanted her to keep you and he'd help look after you with us, I didn't want you, the other one is three hours younger than you, and her birthday is the next day, you were born 27th May she was born 28th May at 2am, now get out of my sight and don't come back, you and that whore your mother ruined my life, oh and Uncle Dave bloody well died in an accident at work when you were 2 your Mum wouldn't get rid of you so I just made her keep you out of my way but she was no good at it as I had to make sure she did as I said, now fuck off and don't bother me again."

"One more thing Mum was here in the UK, what does that mean?"

"She's an Aussie, her parents were from Yorkshire £10 Poms but hated it she was 11 when she moved here with them they stuck it there for 15 years then came back, now enough get to fuck and leave me alone you have what you want" he turned away from her replaced his headphones and turned on his ipod.

Nikki was traumatised as she drove to her hotel, she decided to drive back to Greenock that afternoon, she rang Vix, "I'm coming home Vix I have what I want, Sam is my twin sister, I'll tell you everything when I get home."

Sam had returned to Glasgow, she had no more information than when she went apart from her mother's full name and confirmation she was born in Sheffield, "well Lexy I hope Nikki will contact me and we can try to work this out together so far she's ignored my voicemails.

"You have to contact Sam now Nikki she needs to know too,"

"Not yet Vix I need all this to sink in, you know I might have had a better life if I had been adopted out too, I had a pretty mixed life I screwed up badly so much because I couldn't belong to anyone not until I met you then I nearly messed that up to."

"Hey come here," Vix put her arms around Nikki, "this could be a new chapter in you life, you could have a blood relative at our wedding other than Eve, talking of Eve do you think you should tell her?"

"Not yet no I can't," She held on tight to Vix.

"What are you scared of Nikki?"

"That it will all be a dream, that Sam won't like me and we won't become sisters, I have wanted another person belonging to me in my life all of my life and now I have someone I'm scared it will all go wrong and I'll do something stupid and mess it all up again."

"Nikki you owe it to Sam to give her the chance to get to know you, you can't let this pass you by not now."

The week in school seemed to last a month, the summer holidays were the ring of a bell away, and Nikki still had not rang Sam.

Sam was giving up hope of hearing from Nikki when she dashed from the bedroom to answer her mobile the number said Nikki was calling her, she answered, "Nikki hello, how are you?"

"I'm ok thanks you?"

Both women felt strange talking to each other, they were identical strangers.

"What time did you say they were getting her?" Vix was rushing around doing last minute checks and plumping up cushions.

"About 10 minutes I think it will be they left at 11 so won't be too long now," Nikki looked at the clock, "Stop beating up the cushions they haven't done you any harm," Nikki pulled Vix to her and kissed her, "love you sexy."

"Love you too."

The door bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sam had spent the whole journey asking Lexy what ifs, Lexy had tried to reassure her but by the time they reached the outskirts of Greenock she was exasperated, "Sam just go with the flow for Christ sake, were all nervous you know, I spoke to Vix on the phone yesterday and she said Nikki had cleaned the bathroom three times in the last two days, apart from all of this they are trying to get ready for their wedding too so everything is happening for them at once."

"Ok, ok I'll calm down," Sam parked the car, she could feel her nerves jangling as they made their way to the front door, "Do I look ok?"

"You look fine," Lexy rolled her eyes; it was about the fifth time Sam had asked her this.

A similar conversation was going on inside number 14, "No don't open it yet just need to check I look ok," Nikki stood in front of the hall mirror.

"Nikki you look fantastic now open the bloody door." Vix pushed her along the hall.

"Hi come in," Nikki stood back Sam and Lexy walked into the hall.

"Hi you must be Vix, so nice to meet you," Lexy held out her hand Vix took it; they both looked at one another, an understanding that both had been through a similar experience with their respective other halves.

"Hi Sam," Nikki looked as awkward as Sam.

"Hi, so how are things?" Sam shook her hand.

"Come on in here," Vix lead them into a bright sitting room and out onto a sunlit patio there was a table and four chairs shaded by a bright coloured parasol, "drink ladies?" As they were staying over they decided on a beer.

The silence was palpable until Lexy broke it, "for god sake you two you're here together lost your tongues?"

"Nikki tell Sam what your Dad told you that's why they are here after all," Vix was getting as frustrated with Nikki as Lexy was with Sam, "tell you what Lexy let's go for a walk and leave these two to talk, I for one think it is about time this was sorted out."

"Right on Vix were to?"

"Like shopping?"

"Does she ever," Sam grinned, "she should come with a health warning, then again your not as bad as Tess she is a health hazard when it comes to shopping."

"God those two should get on like a house on fire, Nikki interjected, "Vix could cause death by shopping."

"I hate shopping I'm an in get and go home kinda shopper." Sam turned to Nikki.

"You and me both, she nearly killed me in Glasgow that time, the day she saw you for the first time."

"So you went to see your dad Nikki?" Sam had to ask.

"Yes, our dad Sam, he is father to both of us."

"What's he like?"

"You really don't want to know him Sam, believe me you being adopted was the best thing that could have happened to you."

"Ok, tell me," Sam braced herself for what was to come.

"Well mum was Janice Longbourne, she was 15 at the time, he met her at a dance in Bradford, she had gone there with her parents, she told him she was 18, and he said she looked it, she moved to Bradford for work, she born in Australia, her parents went out there 20 years before stayed until Mum was 11 then returned home. She was shipped out to an Uncle in Sheffield when her parents found out she was pregnant, now dad said he would stick with her 'if she got rid of the kid' his words he said he wanted her but not the hassle of a kid at their age, anyway I don't know how they covered me up but I am told by him I was born in my Uncle's house and that you were born three hours later in the mother and baby home, me at around 11pm on 27th May and you at about 2amon 28th May. They put you up for adoption but Dave apparently said he would help and support them to look after me, he died when I was 2 dad by the sound of it gave Mum a really hard time, I think he even hit her, by what he indicated by making her do as she was told. She left me with him when I was 4 years old, then my Grandmother took over my care she brought me up, he wanted me put into care. From what I remember as a teenager he told me he should have got shut of me for good when Mum left," Nikki didn't realise tears were streaming down her face. Sam stood up went and knelt in front of her, for the first time in their lives the twins held one another close and both cried for the time they had lost together.

Sam told Nikki about her parents and her brother Peter, she had had a happy childhood she always knew from an early age she was adopted but when Peter found his birth mother and a half sister and brother she felt that she wanted to find where she had come from.

By the time Vix and Lexy arrived back from their shopping trip Nikki and Sam were in full conversation about their lives.

"Thank goodness for that," Vix smiled at Lexy, "she liked this Aussie lady very much she was witty and good company.

"I'm not religious but I said a prayer whilst we were out that they would at least speak to each other, I don't think I could have gone through these last few weeks again her looking at her phone every five minutes and speculating on what to expect.

"Me neither Lexy, me neither."

They spent an evening barbequing steak tossing salads and drinking wine and bee chatting and laughing, it was a very successful day and night.

"Oh Vix I couldn't trouble you for some Paracetamol could I?" Sam was holding her head, I think I over did it last night.

"That makes three of us; Nikki and I are not at our best either."

"Make that four then Lexy said she feels like shit this morning."

"Good job it's a day off for me on Monday, I have finished my commission so I'll have Monday off," Vix handed Sam four Paracetamol and two glasses of water," in case Lexy needs some."

"Thanks Vix."

"Shit my head is banging," Nikki was holding her head in her hands when Vix arrived back in the bedroom just the same way Sam was in the kitchen, "what time did we eventually come to bed?"

"Five thirty, its midday almost," Vix handed her some Paracetamol and a glass of water,

Nikki groaned long time since I've felt this rough but it was a fantastic night, Sam is so like me it is unreal, I'm still trying to believe I have a sister and a twin sister at that,"

"She's gorgeous Nikki I'm so lucky, she is so like you now Lexy and I have two gorgeous people in our lives, my soon to be wife and my soon to be sister-in-laws."

"That makes three Vix you missed me out of lexy's life, I feel so lucky to have found her, believe it or not where she lived is only 50 miles from were I lived in Bradford, I was taken there Dave left but as I was 2 at the time I have no memory of Sheffield, we both support Bradford City too.

Vix rolled her eyes, she hated football as much as Nikki hated shopping, by all accounts Lexy felt the same way.

"We thought it would be nice to go to the bistro we go to sometimes on a Sunday how about it girls?"

"Yeah that would be great," both Lexy and Sam agreed it would be a good note to end their weekend on before travelling back to Glasgow on the Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Nikki and Sam spent hours talking to one another on the phone, they Lexy and Vix met every we weekend they could. Sam was helping Nikki pick her suit for her wedding, she had as ever left it to the last minute, there were three weeks to go. Both women were in Glasgow, Nikki and Vix had travelled down and were staying in Lexy and Sam's new house.

"Wow this is great, you must be loving it," Vix looked around the hallway which was beautifully decorated.

"Yeah we do, seems so big compared to the flat but we figured it would be more practical for the future, Lexy grinned, "It was Sadie who designed the interior, you remember her from last week. Nikki and Vix had met all of Sam and Lexy's friends now and had heard about the confusion and frights they had got seeing Nikki in places Sam couldn't possibly have been but thinking it was Sam.

"Sadie made me laugh, she said at the end of the night 'bleedin hell Nikki I've only just got used to Sam now I got to get used to you too, don't know how I'll cope,' she is a lovely person any success on the Lauren front yet?

"A bit they went out for dinner last week but Lauren is playing it cool, that wife of hers is a bit of a tough cookie the way Sadie portrays her but I never knew her so I don't know if Sadie's beefing it up a bit." Sam smiled "you know how she can exaggerate."

Sam took Nikki to a small doorway up to a cramped office above a shady looking shop, inside a small Jewish man who Nikki thought was pushing 100 stood up "Ahhh Sam my girl how are you and how is your beautiful wife Lexy?"

"She great Mr Lowinger how are you?"

"Fair to middling Sam you know, rheumatism is troubling me, this must be you beautiful twin sister, no flies on me hey Sam?"

Sam laughed, "no there certainly isn't Mr Lowinger."

Nikki was wondering why she was in such a cramped office, it wasn't that the room was small, it was stuffed full of desks and shelves.

"What can I do for you my beauties?"

"Nikki is getting married, she has her suit but it's a bit lose on the sleeves can you alter it for her Mr Lowinger, she has left it a bit tight to the big day."

"Ay Ay Ay like sister like sister, did she not tell you she left her's to a week before to before the big day then came in her panicking it was too long in the sleeves" he reached out for the bag Nikki was carrying, "a beautiful cut Miss, now put on the jacket and let me see you in it."

Nikki slipped on the jacket, MR Lowinger picked up a piece of tailors chalk and a tape measure and buzzed around her, I can have it ready by Thursday Sam and.. ," he looked at Nikki.

"Nikki, sorry this is my sister Nikki, I still can't get used to saying that, Nikki Mr Lowinger the best tailor in Glasgow," Nikki shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Nikki, I promise it will be a perfect fit."

"Thank you Mr Lowinger."

"They left the office, Nikki was glad to get outside, "Oh My God! How does he work in that chaos? And how old is he?" Nikki was incredulous.

"No idea to both of those questions, it would kill me to work in that place, I like my office tidy."

"So do I everything has a place and the junk is thrown out as soon as possible."

"Same here," both women grinned at one another.

They were so happy to finally have someone belonging to them In their lives for different reasons, Sam because she had never known a blood relation, Nikki because she had been rejected or felt rejected all of her life until she met Vix. Then along came Sam to giver her a real family bond.

When they got home Lexy looked concerned, "Lexy what it is?"

"Where's Vix?" Nikki felt a feeling of fear sweep over her for a few seconds until Vix appeared from upstairs.

"Hi you two how was the shopping?"

"Not as painful as with you two," Both said it together.

"Huh there's love for you for better for worse, and shopping they say," Vix saw the look on Lexy's face, "Everything alright?"

"Sit down all of you, now Nikki and Vix looked worried as Sam."

"What's going on Lexy?" Sam leaned forward."

"Mum's been on to me, I have been chatting to her and told her about Nikki, she has been doing a bit of digging and had people she knows in other states did the same for her. We think your Mum is still alive," Lexy could see the reaction of Nikki and Sam, both had the exact same stunned expression on their faces and both ran their fingers through their hair across their faces then held on to their noses with both hands, Vix and Lexy both could not resist a small giggle even after the huge news just given.

"Where?" both asked at the same time.

"They don't know but a Janice Longbourne married in Perth in 1980 to a Henry Stradbroke, she gives her birth place as Brisbane and she was 21 when she married in the December of that year, Henry was 26 his birth place was Bradford Yorkshire, it is a coincidence maybe so don't get your hopes up, their last known place of residence in Perth was 2007. You Mum is around 54 now good chance is she is still alive and in Australia. Mum has a friend in Brisbane who is going to try records there, there isn't a telephone listing for a Henry or Janice Stradbroke, the odd thing is that surname is more likely to be known in Aus than here Mum thought but I guess it could have been over here too."

"Mum was born in Brisbane, now that I remember Nanny Boston told me she was from Brisbane, she moved here in 1972 she was 11 at the time," Nikki was deep in thought, "I think Nanny Boston liked Mum, it was dad I think now that she was a scared of just as much as Mum must have been."

"How about I go and see him as you? you fill me in he can't intimidate me I have dealt with worse than the verbals,"

"I don't know Sam, look he probably won't know the difference, we look so alike but I'd be worried he did," Nikki frowned, "couldn't do much though he's dying of cancer."

Sam came away from her first meeting with her father with a nasty taste in her mouth; he was as obnoxious as Nikki had said he was.

"Look I fucking told you last time," Frank Boston leaned out of his recliner chair, "If I was half the man I used to be I'd make sure you didn't bother me again you were always a millstone round my neck you Nanny Boston loved you but I fucking hated you and that slut of a mother of yours, she should never of had you neither of you Nikki, we should have got rid of you like we did that other one."

"Look is Mum alive or not?"

"How the fuck would I, know go and ask your Gran,"

"Gran?" Sam was knocked sideways, she knew their grandmother Boston was dead.

"She's in some nuthouse somewhere in Bradford, Letty Longbourne aged 82, I know this through the newspaper set her house on fire should have burned the bitch up."

"You are a vile creature, for your information I'm Sam your other daughter Nikki's twin, I pity nikki having you even on the fringe of her life you bullying pathetic man, I am so glad I was adopted, Mum did the best thing getting away from you. I hope you rot in hell."

Frank Boston was silenced for once, he snorted, "well fuck me the other little bitch has come to see me. Well I'll tell you the same as I told that sister of yours fuck off and don't come back."

"Drop dead you bastard," Sam turned and walked out.

Back in Glasgow Sam related her visit.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sam had told Nikki about her visit, she had driven over the day after seeing their father; Nikki was as shocked as Sam to hear that their grandmother on their mother's side was still alive.

It was nearly half term, Sam was walking through Central station, she was going to meet her parents, they had decided to come up to Glasgow for the weekend with plans to try to talk Sam into taking them to meet Nikki. She was standing looking at the arrivals and platform information when a young woman walked over to her, "Mum, I thought you couldn't come and collect me, it's great that you have, where's the car."

Eve went to hug Sam, Sam stepped back, "Eh sorry but you have the wrong person, I'm certainly not you Mum, I don't have any children," Eve looked puzzled then annoyed.

"Look I know my own Mum I might not have seen you till I was 17 but it's been nearly two years since we met so I think by 19 I'd be able to recognise my own Mum." Eve looked positively furious, "do you mean that the last two years were just a joke?"

"Look I have no idea who you are," Sam was equally exasperated thinking this impertinent young woman would end up in a cell if not careful.

"I'm your daughter Eve Boston, who do you think I am?"

Sam was about to interrupt Eve when she was struck dumb hearing the name Boston, "who did you say you were?"

"Eve, for god sake Mum have you lost your mind since I last came here?"

"I'm not Nikki Boston, I'm her twin sister Sam Murray, I didn't know she had a daughter."

"I didn't know she had a sister, and defiantly not a twin, why has she never told me about you?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out, do you want a lift to Greenock tonight?"

"It's ok I've got a ticket," Eve smiled.

"No Eve we need to go together to see Nikki."

"OK."

Sam sounded annoyed and Eve could understand why, dropping her parents at the house she took Eve in for something to eat and drink and they were on their way. They talked all the way, Eve asked if she should call her Aunty Sam, Sam told she would have to kill her if she did and Sam was just fine.

Arriving at the house they rang the bell.

"I'll get it it'll be Eve," Nikki dried her hands and went to the door; her face had a look of total disbelief when she saw both Eve and Sam standing on the doorstep."

"Hello Mum, look who I found at Glasgow Central collecting her parents," the tone of Eve's voice and the look on her face told Nikki she was angry, she saw the same look in Sam's face.

"Come inside, go through to the sitting room," Nikki shut the door and leaned against it.

Vix came down the stairs, "Eve here, I'm dying to see her."

Nikki realised that she was in deeper than she could handle but handle it she had to, "Sam's here with Eve."

"So did Sam offer to pick her up because you couldn't?" Vix went to go into the sitting room.

"Vix I hadn't told Sam, I lied to you and I shouldn't, you kept telling me to tell Eve and Sam but I couldn't I was scared of what Sam would think of me for leaving Eve, I told you I'd told Eve so you wouldn't keep nagging me. I'm sorry vix."

"You exasperate me sometimes Nikki, so now we have a situation to deal with, how the hell did they meet then?"

"At central station, Sam was collecting her parents that's as far as I know."

They entered the room together Eve jumped up and hugged Vix, "Hi Vix."

Sam hugged her too, "Hi there."

"So you two had a bit of a shock at the station then?"

"You can say that again Vix, Eve was insistent I was her Mum and I was equally insistent I wasn't but we can see the error now Nikki," Sam looked at Nikki.

"Ok I'm a coward, I should have told both of you, I didn't want you to hate me Sam," Nikki looked at her.

"And why would that happen?"

Nikki was about to speak when Eve jumped in, "because she left me when I was a week old, she left me with my dad, he's the best, Mum couldn't hack being a wife and a Mum, she knew by then she was gay so left and ended up in the army, I found her 2 years ago and went to see her we had a bit of a disagreement but now we are proper Mum and daughter I love you Mum."

"I love you too Eve," Nikki hugged Eve to her; "you mean the world to me.

Sam looked at Eve, "this is between you and no I wouldn't have hated you Nikki, I think I probably would have bolted myself, or worse had an abortion, sorry Eve, but I couldn't cope with a baby now let alone when I was 18. Sorry to be brutal but there it is," Sam looked at the floor.

"I wanted an abortion Sam but Stuart Eve's dad begged me to give birth to Eve and I am so glad he did."

"So am I Nikki I've got a fantastic niece now too, we had a long chat in the car down here didn't we Eve?"

"That doesn't sound too good," Nikki grinned, cup of tea she was about to get up when Vix jumped up.

"I'll make it anyone hungry?" she walked to the kitchen.

A trio of no's answered her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I get scared, I my past affects me still I always lost those I loved, I will tell you both about things but it is hard to talk about the army and my dad."

"Well I can understand why dad is an issue," Sam pulled a face.

"You've met her?" Eve was curious.

"Yeah and he is an obnoxious bast… creep."

"A bastard, mum said he wasn't someone I should know."

"She's right Eve you wouldn't want to know him he is evil."

The evening was fun Sam left to drive back to Glasgow she was so happy to know she had a niece too, wait until Lexy finds out, she was away with a couple of friends from Aus on a visit to London Sam couldn't get time off work to go with her.

Sam thought over the past three months things were good, soon be Nikki and Vix's wedding two weeks time, she was Nikki's best woman, something she would never have imagined a year ago best woman for her sister, she didn't have a sister as far as she knew last year.

She didn't see the concrete block in the road until it was too late she swerved the last thing she saw before darkness took her was a tree in front of her in the headlights.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Eve spent most of the rest of the evening quizzing Nikki about Sam, "So why didn't you tell me I had an Aunt?"

"I thought if you knew you'd want to meet her and I thought she might not want to stay in contact with me if she knew I'd left you."

"Well I don't think that's going to happen is it? She would have done the same thing, mad that she's gay too though must be in the genes."

"Can't be that strong you're not gay," Nikki was smiling.

Eve went quiet.

"Eve? are you ok?" Nikki was looking at Eve; she saw the change come over her.

"Mum I've met someone and I've fallen in love for the first time in my life,"

"I thought you were still with your boyfriend, your Dad told me you were out with him last time I rang.

"I was out with Ruth Mum, or Roo as she prefers to be called, we are planning to share a house together at uni."

"So who is she then?" The light had come on and was glaringly bright, Nikki knew what Eve was saying.

"I'm gay like you and Sam Mum, I have felt it for…" The phone rang, Lexy was on the phone, she was in a state of shock on her way back up to Glasgow, Sam was in a coma in hospital, Sam's parents had rang her half an hour ago.

"Nikki stood up, "What when how?"

"She had an accident in her car; don't know the full details yet."

"Which hospital Lexy?"

Sam woke up with Lexy and Nikki at her side, her head was bandaged she had pain in her arms, in her legs all over, the ventilator was attached to the tracheotomy tube, Nikki tried to speak.

"Sam don't try to speak, the tube won't let you," Lexy held her hand, "you were in a car accident, you've been in a coma for a week now."

"Hi Sam," Nikki took her other hand "we've been so worried about you."

Sam was becoming frustrated, she was off the ventilator the tracheotomy tube had been taken out and she could talk again, her legs were both in back slabs and her head was bandaged, she had a sling on her right arm.

"How long will it be before I can get moving again?" Sam asked the nurse.

"Well the casts have to be on for another week, so it will depend on how everything has healed Sam,

"That means I'll be a pin cushion for a bit longer?"

"Yeah you need them to stop blood clots;" Sam had been on an ordinary ward now for over a week, every evening they stuck a needle in her stomach, she was getting pretty fed up with all the attention.

The next afternoon a woman came down the ward towards her, "Hi my name is Jo Gallagher I'm a doctor but not at this hospital, I'm a GP, I was the person who found you that night of the accident, I hope you don't mind I just wanted to see how you were?"

"Apart from boredom, I'm doing ok thank you for coming to see me," Sam smiled at her.

"I was worried about you but I didn't want to intrude, I am her on family business so I thought I'd call in just to see how things were."

"What happened that night? It's a haze to me." Sam looked expectant of an answer.

"Well all I can tell you is I was going home on my Motorcycle, I saw your head lights then I saw them via into the hedge, I live out on a farm off the old Greenock Road, my husband is a farmer I work in Bishopton, I was late home that night had a meeting I don't always take my bike when it's dark but it was dusk when I left so I thought I would just make it home. Anyway I carried on past home to find you in the car with the branch of a tree into the side of your head called ambulance and police, there were four breeze blocks stacked two by two in the middle of the lane on your side of the road, you swerved to miss them is what I think happened," Jo was sitting in the chair by the bed when Lexy arrived, Sam and her were chatting and didn't see Lexy arrive.

"Lexy, hi missed you so much," Sam hugged her as she leaned over the bed."

"Go on I've only been gone 4 hours not 4 weeks." Lexy looked at Sam's visitor and she recognised her, "are you a doctor?"

"Yes but not here, I'm a GP, I found Sam that night, Jo Gallagher," She held out her hand Lexy shook it then hugged her much to Jo's surprise, "thank you for saving Sam's life she is my world and I don't know what I'd have done if anything happened to her, we've met before too, at a conference in Edinburgh about two years ago. I remember your speech on the over use of A&E for minor ailments because GP funding cuts had caused out of hours to be less efficient than they should be, I was impressed, I'm Lexy Price A&E doctor, and Sam's wife."

"Nice to meet you Lexy, well I'll be on my way back to MRI Mum's having a scan today so I thought I'd call in on Sam been worried about her glad you are on the mend Sam, Bye Buy."

"Thanks for coming," Sam shook her hand then pulled her to her," thank you so much Jo."

"Bye," Both Lexy and Sam said it at the same time.

Eve pestered Nikki to take her to see Sam before she went back to Bradford, she was about to book a ticket to Glasgow to go herself when Nikki gave in, it had been a shock to Nikki Eve coming out like that but she would support her no matter what, she knew Stuart would do the same but Eve was adamant not to tell him yet. Nikki promised.

"So this is how you get out of being my Aunty who spoils me," Eve hugged Sam, "So glad to see you are getting better," Sam was sitting in the chair by her bed.

They chatted for ages and Eve told her she was gay too, Sam laughed, "Talk about keep it in the family, what did your Mum say?"

"Nothing she was really supportive but I can't tell Dad yet, he's hoping for grand kids." Eve grimaced, I don't think I could do that.

"You never know how you'll feel with the right person, I couldn't cope with kids but then if Lexy wanted one I think I'd have to give it a go."

"Really," Lexy had just walked back in on the conversation.

"Really!" Sam laughed, "but only if you had it."

"I might consider that," Lexy saw the look on Sam's face the you are not serious face.

Eve said her goodbyes and headed with Nikki back to Greenock, she had been very quiet of late, Eve was worried, and so was Vix.


End file.
